bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kariss Eisenburg
( ) | birthplace = | birthday = March 18 | age = 1800+ | gender = Female | height = 182.88 cm | weight = 58.5 kg | blood type = O | measurements = | affiliation = Stunde | previous affiliation = | profession = Anführung Leader of | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = Eleonore Adler | previous partner = | epithet = "A — Absolute" | base of operations = | relatives = Eisenburg Adolf | education = | signature skill = Gott Geschenk | spirit weapon = Heilig Bogen | vollständig = Zaphkiel | letz stil = | erlosung = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Kariss Eisenburg (アイゼンバーグカリス, Eisenburg Karisu) is a—in this day in age—rare full-blooded . Kariss is the daughter of the , which makes her the sister of Yhwach. She is a member of the , a family labeled by Yhwach as traitorous Quincy, otherwise known as Quincy. Over the course of time she managed to flee from the landing in Germany. Kariss is referred to as "Your Majesty" by the people of simply because she is set to becoming the Quincy Empress (滅却王妃, Kuinshii Ōhi). Among the Verräter Quincy, Kariss is regarded as "A'" — "'The Authority" or "The Absolute". As of recent she has affiliated herself with the independent and self-governing organization Quincy organization known as Stunde, climbing through the ranks sitting as one of their five Anführung. Appearance Kariss is an overall beauty. She's the tall, skinny, and perfectly shaped woman of nearly every man's dreams. The Quincy possess light blue hair the same color at the day sky. Kariss's hair flows freely without guidance like a river. Like how a river stream flows for quite the distance, her hair has quite the length, coming down to her calf muscles. There are three separate spiky bangs, two that run on the side of her face and one going down the middle. It's ends make up a wicked shape, spreading out apart like a umbrella cover the back and side of her legs. Her mother states that when she was young, they would have to constantly cut her hair because it would drag along the ground, and continue to grow back. Just like her hair, her eyes are also blue. Yet, instead of that same hue, they are darker. She has a small snub-like nose that easily blends into her face. Upon first laying eyes on the Quincy, other than the bright blue hair, the first thing one's attention is directed towards, is her breasts. Kariss's outfits change, depending on the time of the year. During the summer and spring she can be shown donning sundress. During the winter; jeans, puffer jacket much like Nimaiya's, and a pair of snow boots. During the fall, a pair of tight-fitted jeans and shirt of her choice. This is what she calls, "Attire of the Four Seasons". Around the house she wears a silk button down two piece night gown. The gown is usually always buttoned to the top, accept when she sleeps with Ishihara for the first time, where she left the first four buttons undone exposing her breasts. As backup she wears a pajama set designed with numerous bears on it. Even though a cruel and evil woman, Kariss has fashion sense and states she only dresses to impress her Emperor—Ishihara. As stated, Kariss likes to dress in accordance to the four seasons. During the winter she wears denim jeans, long sleeve-tight fitted shirts, puffer jackets, and boots. Her preferred jacket is the white sleeveless one with the symbol of the Eisenburg on the back. She thinks of this as extremely stylish if you take into account that the long sleeved shirt underneath stretches out from the jacket. Shopping on the regular just as though she got paid to do it Kariss owns a bunch of shoes, but more specifically snow boots. The woman has every color you could think of. In the summer and spring, she likes to wear . Referring to the time she wears sundresses as "Sundress Season". This is actually a trait she picked up from her time spent in the United States. Because of her beautiful body shape sundresses fit her perfectly. Someone such as Yoshitsune Kageyoshi found himself bleeding at the nose when sent out to spy on her activities, just due to the sight of her doming one of her sundresses. During the attendance of one of the basketball games, Ryūga Fujitora, known for his outstanding shooting abilities, missed a shot just thinking about her in one of those dresses. Ishihara states that he does not like seeing Kariss dressed in anything other than a sundress, and says that when she is not in one, she is the devil. Before taking on the officer-like attire she wears as a member of the Stunde, Kariss once wore kimonos. This was mostly because of her ranking... Personality History Equipment *'Quincy Pendant' (滅却十字 (クインシー・クロス), Kuinshī Kurosu; Japanese for "Destruction Cross"): *'Geist Schneiden' (精神切断; Japanese for "Spirit Cutter"): Powers and Abilities Quotes *(To Adolf) "ALL Quincy are to join the Stunde, I don't believe it should be optional. That hell hole you call a company should just perish like all other good things. By my honor of the Quincy I will be sure to see it through." *() "Die.. Die you filthy Hollow scum." Trivia Category:Quincy Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Stunde Members